chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Psi Bond
WARNING: This page contains spoilers! Proceed at your own risk! Thoughts can be shared with another being that has the ability Psi Bond. A connection can only be completed by both parties being willing to participate. Psi Bond is one of Alma's abilities. Leveling it increases her ability to bond psychically to Richter and, to a lesser extent, other sentient beings. It also increases her base Intellect, her Intelligence and Wisdom, her Mental resistance, and the distance over which she can communicate with Richter. At level 1, Psi Bond grants an initial Mental resistance of 10%, with a maximum communication distance of 250 yards. Each level gained increases Mental resistance by another 10% per level while communication distance increases by 250 yards. Every level gained from level 2 onward increases the familiar's base intellect by an additional 25% and their base Intelligence and Wisdom by an additional 15%. At level 2 the familiar is able to speak in two word sentences. At level 3 they can communicate in four word sentences and both familiar and master can sense if the other is in danger. Alma gained one level to her Psi Bond when Richter received the Dragonkin mark. At Level 6 Alma's intellect is increased by 125%. Her base Intelligence and Wisdom are increased by 755. Richter's mental resistance from Psi Bond is 60%. Maximum communication distance increased to 1500 yards. Richter has reduced chance of spell miscast. Bonded creatures will receive small increase in intelligence. At level 7 Alma is able to speak aloud, as well as communicate with creatures that lack the Psi Bond ability through short sentences and images. Level 7 also gives access to Psychic Combat '''and '''Messeji. Richter discovers that making eye contact with a high level summoned creature allows him to connect with other creatures in a limited way. Messeji Also known as the melding. This process allows for the absorption of a familiar's essence so that both may share each other's strengths and defenses. The bonding lasts for a maximum of seven minutes each day. After completion it takes 77 seconds before the familiar coalesces back into its physical form, at which point the familiar's health, mana, stamina, and all statuses will return to the point they were at before bonding and all abilities will be reset. During the 77 seconds the familiar remains as a formless psychic energy that is immune to physical damage and may pass through solid matter. During Messeji all attributes, resistances, and regen rates assume the highest value of the pair. The master's physical attributes will temporarily change to adopt characteristics of the familiar. Psychic Combat Psychic Combat is initiated by locking eyes and creating a bond with your foe. Both combatants' mental landscapes appear facing the other and the combatants must do battle within the landscape. Strength and size of the combatants within the landscape is determined by their intelligence and wisdom scores and any training they have had in the mental arts. There are other possible factors that have not been revealed. Category:Abilities